


That's Not How I Imagined This Going...

by italicized



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blue Balls, Coming Out, Dark Humor, Deadpool-esque, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren goes from nerd to hot nerd amirite, Eren is spider man, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, He's also a cocky little shit, Immaturity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Top Eren Yeager, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italicized/pseuds/italicized
Summary: Who knew that getting bit by a radioactive spider could turn your life completely upside down... quite literally sometimes?And why does Eren Jaeger's lab partner have to be theonlyperson to find out about his web shooting abilities?No, scratch that, hishotchemistry lab partner.





	1. The "Itsy Bitsy" Spider

“God fucking da- Armin! What the hell are you doing?!” Eren furiously jabbed at the keyboard in his hands, watching as his long-time friend Armin Arlert was shot straight through the skull as he was attempting to plant the diffuser near the bomb. His friend uttered a small shriek in surprise as his body fell, flopping aimlessly back through the window which he had vaulted. 

“God, now it’s a one-v-five, Armin! How am I supposed to clutch this?!” This is why he didn’t play ranked _Rainbow Six Siege_ with Armin. He was smart, he’d give him that, but he couldn’t aim for shit and barely knew his way around the maps- especially House, where Eren was now currently crouched in the corner of kids bedroom fearing for his life and his KD. 

Armin sighed through discord but didn’t say anything else, just simply choosing to spectate his friend as several of the other players in his squad abandoned the match. He’d have to admit it, even though he didn’t really want to say it, he couldn’t blame them for leaving. This game obviously wasn’t going as planned and they were down 0-3. Total defeat in ranked was never a great thing. 

“Pretty sure they’re all master bedroom on A… could be wrong though ‘cause my Twitch drone got shot…” Armin muttered something else but Eren couldn’t pay him any mind. He was much too focused on listening to the sound of Rook’s fat ass running up the stairs to respond to his friend. He never was a fan of ranked, to be entirely honest. He enjoyed dicking around with his friends in a casual match way more than sweating out kills- plus, his rank was already going downhill as it was. He had dropped from Plat II to Gold IV in one day and it was frankly enough for him to want to delete the game all together. 

And with that thought, he was wall-banged through the soft closet wall between sites. He didn’t say anything to Armin at that, just powered off his computer and sulked to his bed to throw himself into his fortress of pillows. That’s it. He was done with gaming. His phone buzzed from his desk but he couldn’t be bothered to check who it was- already assuming it was Armin asking him why the hell he had gone offline. 

There was a sudden knock at his door. Had to be his mom. She’s the only one whoever knocked. Everyone else always barged in like they were on a SWAT raid. 

“Come in,” he groaned, not moving his face from where it had become practically embedded into the mattress.

He heard the door creak open and the familiar sound of his mom’s flip-flops smacking as she wandered inside, “is there any particular reason why you’re screaming at 9 AM on a Sunday?” Eren could sense the glare she was giving him, probably because his father was still asleep downstairs and she didn’t want to deal with a grumpy Grisha. 

“Just questioning my existence,” he grunted, rolling onto his back to shove a pillow into his face. His antics weren’t much appreciated by his mother, however, as she quickly took sight of the messy state of his room with an even deeper scowl. Eren didn’t even have to look to know what kind of stare she was giving him.

“Yes,” he began, “it’s a mess, and yes, I’ll clean it- but not right now because I am currently running on two hours of sleep and in an extremely distressed emotional state.”

Carla didn’t even waste a second to start her usual rant, “well, maybe if you stopped playing those damned video games you’d actually get some sleep! Buying you that computer was the biggest mistake your father and I have ever made! Schoolwork, my ass. All I ever see you do is shoot people on that thing!” _Andddd There she goes again._

“I don’t see you taking away Dad’s PS3…” Eren muttered as he dragged his pillow from his face, looking at his fuming mother in the doorway. She was wearing her usual Sunday get-up that consisted of her “cleaning clothes” as she liked to call them: yellow rubber gloves and a pink, flowery apron that made her look like the stereotypical housewife. 

“Because he’s not on it constantly and I can actually have a conversation with him for longer than five minutes!” Carla sighed angrily and turned, stomping out of the door and not even having the decency to shut it behind her as she left. Eren momentarily considered yelling out for her to close it but he knew it would be hopeless. As soon as she was half-down the stairs she might as well be deaf. 

Eren stared up at his white ceiling, glow in the dark stars stuck haphazardly across the majority of it thanks to his younger self. He debated standing up to shut it himself, but at the same time he knew that he needed to actually go out and actually communicate with his family. He groaned in slight annoyance and pulled himself into a sitting position, making immedient eye-contact with his sister from across the hall. 

Mikasa blew a bubble with her chewing gum and it popped obnoxiously, making Eren roll his eyes and stomp after his mother to the kitchen downstairs. As expected, she was already back to doing the dishes from dinner last night, arms elbow deep in soapy water. 

“Let me get it,” Eren said, gently pushing his mother to the side so he could take her position. As much as Eren was annoying and childish at times, he knew that his mom did so much for him and his sister- more than they’d ever realize. Doing a few household chores to lighten her load was the least that he could do. 

Carla was used to her son doing this, so instead of arguing with him about it, she sighed, stepped out of the way, and took off her rubber gloves. Arguing with him about it wouldn’t do her any well, because he was her son and both of them were as stubborn as mules. 

“I’m going grocery shopping in a bit, do you need anything special?” She tossed the gloves onto the slightly wet counter-top by the sink. Mikasa must of heard this and came bounding down the stairs. 

“I need razors,” she said before turning and running back to her room, leaving the duo in silence before continuing their conversation. 

Eren went to set a glass plate into the drying rack and almost dropped it, luckily catching it before it could hit the ground. Carla began to scold him but he decided to speak before she could get the chance, “Grapes. I could really go for some green fucking grapes right now.”

Carla was used to her son swearing by now, but that didn’t mean she was completely supportive of it. At Eren’s foul language, she grabbed the rubber gloves and smacked him in the back of the head with the pair, making him yelp in shock and almost drop another ceramic plate. 

“When you move out of this house you can speak however you want- but under my roof, you’ll follow _my_ rules. Clear?”

Eren grumbled in response, something about her “swearing all the time” and that “it wasn’t fair,” but he didn’t directly engage any further with her. It wasn’t worth it. He could deal with the rubber gloves but he knew that she’d soon pull out the wooden spoon if he continued to bicker with her. 

“And I need you to start cleaning out the basement while I’m gone. There’s a bunch of junk down there that needs to be thrown out before winter starts,” she set the gloves down for good and went to untie her apron before stopping. She cocked a perfectly plucked brow “you _are_ capable of that, right?” 

Eren scrubbed at a pan that had baked on lasagna practically welded into its surface, “just because I’m capable doesn’t mean I volunteer,” he cursed to whomever had forgotten to use cooking spray, _Oh. That was me._ “maybe Mikasa-”

“She does enough around here as it is,” it’s not like Eren could really argue with that statement, “You can handle a little chore for a few hours until I get back, surely. When your father gets back from the mechanics you can get him to help you out. Sound like a plan?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’ll fucking do it, sheesh.” 

A familiar smack echoed through the kitchen as the wooden spoon hit him in the back of the head. 

____________________________________________

As soon as Eren stepped foot into the basement, he realized just what his mother meant by there being a bunch of unnecessary junk down here. It was a complete and fucking mess, if he was being brutally honest. 

He never went into the basement, he realized as he walked down the staircase to the concrete floor at the bottom. Not that he had a phobia of basements or anything or that he didn’t like it, he just simply didn't find the need to come down here all that often. Plus, the WiFi disconnected as soon as you passed the second stair so it wasn’t worth much of anyone's time to venture down unless quickly grabbing something. 

His bare feet were practically freezing against the cold concrete and he wanted his fuzzy pair of rubber-duck socks instantly. _Oh wait,_ Eren thought sarcastically, _Mom threw those out last week!_ He silently mourned the loss of his ducky socks, the only thing that had allowed him to pass all of his exams the previous year. 

The lucky ducky socks.

Rest easy, boys. 

He stalked to the pile of junk that his mother had described to him just before leaving. It was a couple of cardboard boxes and an old office chair with a cut in the seat, foam flowing out of it. Dust had settled in a thin film over the top of all of the items. He clicked his teeth at the sight and leaned to pick up the first box. It was much heavier than expected, to say the least. All of them were. He could only carry one box each trip to the ground floor so he was forced to make trip after trip up the hazardous half-finished wood stairs of the basement, nearly falling to his death every time. 

On his fourth box, and arguably his last, he had picked it up when he felt something brush his arm, confused, he glanced around the box to the appendage but he didn’t see anything. His brain immediately went to bugs, however, because there had always been an issue with insects and the like all around their basement.

Shivering at the thought of a spider making itself cozy somewhere on Eren’s body, he started to make the trek back up the stairs when a sharp sting originating from his forearm radiated through his whole arm. 

“Motherfucker!” Eren dropped the box and swatted at his arm, hitting something that fell to the ground with an inaudible sound. 

He looked at the object and grimaced. It was a spider, alright. A fucking huge one at that. Eren couldn’t hold back the cringe that physically took over his body. It was probably about the size of a quarter with a green marking on its back. Dead, though, so not much of a threat anymore. He leaned down and brushed the dead spider into his hand and then into the box, not wanting his mom to see it and have a heart attack next time she went downstairs. 

Eren rubbed at the bite to soothe the pain and glanced down, noticing the red, angry bump that was forming already. Cursing to himself, he snatched the box back into his arms and finished carrying it up the stairs and out to the dumpster by the road. 

He didn’t pay it a second thought as he tossed the container into the garbage, wiping his hands free of dust on his pants after he did so. Calling it a day at that, he jogged back up the stairs to his front door and went inside, yelling at his sister to come finish the rest.


	2. Well Shit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Eren went to set his tray down in its usual spot, already intending to join in on the loud and energetic conversating at their table, but as he went to let go, he realized that he couldn't remove his hands from the blue plastic. A quick shake of his hands confirmed his sudden, irrational fear. _
> 
> _His hands were genuinely stuck. They were practically physically attached to the food tray, as if they had been superglued to the material. _
> 
> _Eren didn't know what to say or do, he just stood there dumbly in a half crouch as he stared at the tray in his arms._
> 
> _What the absolute fu-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long holy shit

"Jaeger, care to explain what kind of a push-up that was?" 

Eren usually had no issues with his gym teacher. He was relatively an easygoing person that would let you slack off in class if he liked you. Apparently, all of that went out of the window when it was the school's fitness testing week, however. The once desk-ridden man had now become a damn commanding general in a span of 24 hours. His usual slacks and button down shirt had transformed to basketball shorts and a t-shirt representing his old college.

This change had sparked a certain disliking to the man.

"It's called the triangle," Eren said sarcastically, worsening his form to the point where he looked as if he was doing a downward dog yoga position. "Great for the shoulders." One of his classmates on a nearby gym mat snickered, dropping to do another rep. 

"You look like a damn ceiling rafter, boy. Flatten that shit out unless you want me to sit on you for the rest of your reps." Pixis crossed his arms and continued to walk down the line of struggling high-school students, pausing to take pity on a struggling boy with arms that nearly resembled sticks. 

Five sets of twenty pushups. A little over the top, if you asked Eren, since their teacher was basically acting as if this was basic training for the damned military. No one was actually doing all of the reps, however. They'd do around ten and when Pixis had his back turned, drop to their stomachs and lay until he checked on them as he did his rounds of the gymnasium. 

As much as Eren hated fitness week, he never really minded working out on his own time. He knew that he wasn't built greatly, but his hours In the weight room after school had helped him transform his body from "put your fucking shirt back on you damn bone-bag" to "oh? You took your shirt off? I'm going to awkwardly stare until you notice me looking." Pushups were practically nothing at this point, especially considering the fact that they were much more forgiving than the pullups they had to do the previous day. 

"Jean Kirestein," Eren heard Pixis boom, aggressively stomping his way over to where said male was currently lounging on his back as he ate goldfish crackers. At the mention of his name, Jean glanced at his teacher before offering a cheeky wave and chipmunk-like grin with the food in his mouth. 

Eren and Jean had been friends since preschool. Both of their parents forced to go to _Little Titan's Catholic Preschool_, located at a church in their hometown. Eren had broke one of Jean's _Hotwheels Cars_ during storytime and had started a screaming match between the two, eventually ending up with a teacher having to physically pull the toddlers from one another and send them home for the day. 

They had been inseparable ever since. 

"Jaeger might have some bullshit form but at least he has the sense fo participate," Pixis crossed his arms over eachother- surprisingly muscular for his age, "Mind tellin' ne what the hell you think you're doin' eatin' in my class?" Eren glanced between the two, already knowing that his friend's antics were going to end with him in an even deeper hole. If Jean had any kind of a functioning brain in his empty skull, he would've known to not push the situation... especially during fitness week. 

However, since Jean did _not_ have anything in that little head of his, he opted for a different route. 

"I'm not in a classroom. I'm in the gymnasium, Mr, Pixis."

Sarcasm, yes, very effective. Eren snorted out his nose when the back of goldfish was ripped from Jean's hands, causing an immediate frown to split across his face.

"Aw, c'mon Pixis, don't be like that, I'm tryna bulk up for the season," Jean didn't move from his lounging, relaxed position, however. He simply crossed one leg over the other and rested his hands behind his head. If Eren didn't know any better, he would think that Jean was attempting suicide- especially when considering how dark Pixis' eyes got at the statement. 

The usually relaxed teacher had apparently woke up on the wrong side of the bed that morning, as he angrily ordered Jean to go to detention with a stern wave of his hand, making everyone momentarily shocked at the sudden change of attitude. Pixis had never been a teacher to act in such a way, especially when his students were joking around with him. Obviously, Pixis wasn't taking fitness week as a joke this semester, and everyone quickly doubled their effort as to not have an angry Pixis on their ass. 

Eren was dumb at times, even he could admit that, but he wasn't so mentally deficient that he was willing to test the waters any more. This was to Pixis' liking, as well, since he didnt say anything else about Eren's form for the rest of the class period. 

When five minutes were left in the hour, Pixis sent all of the students to the locker rooms to shower and change- which was usually just the latter since there was a certain stigma to actually using the communal showers in the changing area. Only football players used it after games and occasionally the soccer players after a particularly muddy match. 

Last year, a poor freshman had thought that showering was the norm and stripped down to his birthday suit in the center of the room, to which everyone cackled and slapped him with their clothes as he ran back to get dressed- quickly realizing his mistake. Poor kid... Nudist Nick, as he was known to the upperclassmen. 

As they were all changing back into their respected clothes, a small "spritz" noise could be heard from the corner. Instantly, everyone groaned and complained to the offender, a Junior named Bertolt who was currently holding a can of Axe up to his shirt. The whole locker room was now destined to smell like an Amercrombie and Fitch outlet store for the rest of the week. 

"Bert, what the fuck, man," a sophomore groaned, slamming his locker shut and retreating from the room. There was an unspoken rule among all of the boys- colonges were okay, as long as they weren't Axe... and Bert had just broken it. Knowing it or not, he had just broken one of the most respected and important bonds in all of their school. 

The thick stench of the body spray was already perminating through the musty air of the locker room, forcing everyone to either surrender to the scent and return to the gymnasium or create a makeshift t-shirt gas mask as they changed into their school clothes. 

Body odor was preferable over Axe. 

Eren let his distaste be known as he passed his friend, shaking his head and clicking his tongue in dismissal, barely able to hold back his laughter. The whole ordeal wasn't as big as the boys were making it out to be. In all honesty, they could care less, but it had been a joke ever since they made their way into the high school and they planned to keep it that way- a joke that had been instilled in all of their brains since someone decided to chuck an Axe bomb (breaking the top of an Axe can open and throwing it into someone's locker) into Armin Arlert's locker on their second day of freshman year. 

The locker still smelled of it, too. Pity on the kid that had it this year. 

"Hey," Eren heard the familiar sound of Marco Bodt's voice as he left the locker room, slowing his stride so the freckled male could catch up to him. He was wearing a red hoodie with his football jersey thrown overtop. Eren quickly remembered that there was a football game tonight. "Have you seen Mika today? She has my notes for that calc test."

Eren shook his head, holding the gym door open for Marco, "nah man, sorry. I haven't seen her since first. She has C lunch though- I'm heading there right now." He maneuvered around a girl walking into the gym. As she saw Eren, she pushed her curly brunette hair out of her face, grinned, and looked away. Eren didnt realize it, but he was more attractive than he thought he was- quite popular among the girls' conversations as well. 

"The test's easy," Eren offered, attempting to ease his friend's obvious anxiety as he slapped his shoulder. "It's just a bunch of shit with polynomials- you'll ace it."

Marco chuckled but the worry was still blatantly evident in his hazel eyes, "yeah- that's what everyone's tellin' me but if I don't do well on this test they ain't gon' let me play until i get it back up- I'll be ineligible." 

Eren didn't know what to say to that. He knew that Marco wasn't extremely booksmart, but he hadn't been expecting him to be teetering on the balance of almost not passing his classes. His mother was sick, Eren knew that, but he couldn't think of a reason for Marco to have such low grades at this point in the year. It was just October. 

"Bro, I'll tutor you if you need any help," the two approached the cafeteria, Eren leading the way inside, "you know I'm always here for you, man. Just say the word and we can work some shit out," he held out his hand and Marco gratefully returned the gesture with their classic handshake, just a simple dap, but it communicated so much more than words ever could. It was a sign of promise, of pride, of support, so much more than the everyday person would view it as. "All day, any day, Marc. I got you." 

Marco could barely express his gratitude through spoken word, "I appreciate it, Eren. You really keep me grounded these days," He spotted Mikasa from across the room and Eren let him go, clapping him on the back once before walking to the lunch line to grab a plate of food. The two friends had a bond like brothers at this point. Eren always offered his help to his friend- gave him rides when he couldn't afford gas, slipped him a few bucks every now and then if times were rough... it was just something he did. He never asked for payment in return, and if Marco ever attempted to return the favor when his paycheck came in, Eren quickly slapped his offering hands away. 

"How are you doing, Mrs. Walker?" Eren grabbed a platter from their usual stack and held it out to the lunch lady, an older woman who always wore her dark black hair in a tight bun. She smiled at Eren and slid a plate of food onto his tray. 

"I'm doing fine, boy. How about yourself?"

"Just fantastic," Eren chuckled, offering a quick thanks before sliding over to the cash register lady, a woman just a few years younger than Mrs. Walker. She was nice, but she wasn't like the older woman. Eren saw Mrs. Walker as a second mother, especially with her caring and loving attitude to the students. This other lady had a face that looked as if she had just tasted something incredibly sour and if you gave her the wrong change for your food, she'd snap at you for wasting her time. 

Luckily, Eren counted his money beforehand and dropped it into the waiting palm of the lady, ignoring her stingy glare as he bid her a good day and made his way to his usual table. Jean had apparently escaped detention already and was happily munching on a peanut butter sandwich from his brown paper bag- which his mother still packed for him. 

Eren went to set his tray down in its usual spot, already intending to join in on the loud and energetic conversating at their table, but as he went to let go, he realized that he couldn't remove his hands from the blue plastic. A quick shake of his hands confirmed his sudden, irrational fear. 

His hands were genuinely stuck. They were practically physically attached to the food tray, as if they had been superglued to the material. 

Eren didn't know what to say or do, he just stood there dumbly in a half crouch as he stared at the tray in his arms. 

_What the absolute fu-_


	3. The "Sticky Situation"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does one do when their hands become stuck to a cafeteria lunch tray? Cry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while but I'm back. School's been a bitch but I've recently been able to find time to write due to the school cancelations from the coronavirus.
> 
> Not the best circumstances but I'll take it.

Jean glanced over to Eren, where he was still standing in an awkward half-sitting position with the tray extended from his chest. Cocking an eyebrow, Jean swallowed a bite of his sandwich, "you good, man?" 

At his statement, every pair of eyes from the table rose from their lunches to look at Eren, who quickly stood to his full height as to not appear like an even bigger idiot than he already was- "yeah! Totally fine! I just forgot that I have lunch detention today with Mr. Smith," he started to back away from the table, his quick thinking even surprising himself, "I'll catch you guys later." 

"He wont let you have food in his classroom- you know how he is," Marco perked up, reaching to grab the tray from Eren's hands, "I can hold onto it for you until after lunch-" As soon as he touched the tray, Eren yanked it from his grasp, nearly knocking over his carton of chocolate milk and earning a look of confusion from his friend. 

He genuinely didn't know what the fuck was going on. Had someone actually put superglue on the food tray? It seemed incredibly unlikely. Not only was there the question of why someone would do that, but also how they could get the glue on the plastic without it drying before it touched someone's hands. Such an explanation wasn't making sense in Eren's head. Did one of the staff workers have a vendetta against him? Was it the sour-faced lunch lady? It could defenitally be her... she seemed to hate him the most put of all of the students- aw, fuck. What if it was the janitor that saw Eren kick an opened soda can under the gym lockers last year? 

Jean stared at Eren in silence, waiting for a response. 

"I'm actually fucking starving so I'm just going to eat this on my way down to his class," Eren accidentally stumbled in his hurry to get away from the table, nearly crashing into a girl from his chemistry class. She gave him a weird look as he rushed for the exit after muttering excessive apologies, especially when he pushed the door open awkwardly with his shoulder after he remembered that _"oh wait, I can't use my fucking hands."_ The girl glanced to Jean, as she knew the two were friends and the male only shrugged in response, not giving the situation a second thought. 

Eren didn't have lunch detention. That much should've been obvious. Instead, he walked down the halls to the most-least used bathrooms to try to figure out what the hell was going on. Fear wasn't really a factor, just a simple amount of confusion and a desire for answers. 

He stopped by the door and glanced at the handle, wishing to shoot whoever's designed the bathroom door in the face. _Why couldn't it be a push? Why a pull? Who the hell even puts a pull door- you know what. Never mind, it isn't even a big deal._

Eren lifted his foot and attempted to loop the top of his shoe through the handle to pull it open. He was half successful, as he had pulled the door open and missed catching it before it closed. A freshman who was out wandering the halls stared at the upperclassman attempting to open the door with his foot, a plastic cafeteria lunch tray in his grasp and making quite the racket all the while. Eren glanced over his shoulder at the kid, who simply stared in response.

"What?" Eren exclaimed, slightly frustrated. The freshman quickly looked away and scuttled off down the hall, only looking back momentarily before turning down another wing of the school. _Never seen a man try to open a bathroom door with his foot after his hands became magically stuck to a lunch tray? Jesus._ Eren tried again and luckily caught the rapidly closing door with the toe of his shoe, slipping inside the dark bathroom. 

And of course the lights weren't automatic. Eren instead had to slide his head around the wall until he found the light switch. 

Once the lights were on, Eren could finally assess the situation.

A boner would've probably been easier to deal with, and even more preferable and explainable to some degree.

He dumped all of his lunch off of the tray and into the trash can- money wasted, but it's not like there was any way for him to preserve the food. As soon as it was clear, he started to attempt to force his hands off of the tray. And, to be honest, it was one of the most frustrating things that Eren ever had to do in his entire life.

It wouldn't fucking come off. He stepped on it and attempted to rip his hands and it still did nothing to release his hands. He banged it against one of the sinks and the tray dented, but other than that, his hands were still locked into place. 

The door opened and in walked a kid from Eren's Spanish class. At first, he completely ignored Eren, but when he saw the empty food tray in his hands and the general disarray of the other male, he had to do a double take before walking into one of the stalls. 

"Sup, man." Eren awkwardly smiled at the guy and wanted to slap himself across the face when the stall door closed and he recieved no response. _Oh my god, Eren. You're literally disabled. You can't act like a damned normal human being for five sec-_

The door opened a second time, in walked another student. He didn't give Eren even a sliver of his time, however. He looked at him for about a quarter of a second before walking to one of the urinals- to which Eren said fuck it and ditched the idea of hiding in the bathroom until he could resolve his issue.

Maybe he should just go to the school nurse. 

Yeah, it'll be weird to explain but what could he do? Walk around all day carrying a damned lunch tray? 

Out of habit, Eren went to pull his hand away from the blue plastic to open the door and for whatever reason -probably a guardian angel taking pity on the kid- it easily came off of the tray. No hassle, no pulling... like how you were supposed to be able to carry things. Eren stared at his hand and then back at the tray. Nothing. No reside from glue, something that would cause his hand to stick- absolutley nada. Just a dent in the tray from when Eren had been abusing it against the porcelain sink.

He tossed it in the trash, wiping his hands on his pants before walking back towards the cafeteria. He could easily lie and say that Mr. Smith had given him just a weaning moment of sympathy and had let him go; it was completely out of character, but it wasn't entirely unbelievable. The teacher was a dick for a good portion of the day with his superiority complex rearing its ugly head during class time, but who was to say that the man didn't have a heart?

Eren rubbed his hands together, trying his hardest to feel even the slightest bit of residue that could've caused the previous issues. He couldn't tell if he could actually feel something or if it was just his calloused and moisturized hands playing tricks on his mind. 

He gave up as he reached the cafeteria. Whatever the explanation for that was, Eren didn't even care. His issue was fucking solved and he couldn't be happier to consider himself a free man. 

That was, until he attempted to pull open the door to the lunch room and found himself stuck in place.

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters aren't going to go much past 2.5k words because I have a lot of stuff going on in my life but I really need a cocky lil spider-man Eren who can't take dire situations seriously.


End file.
